Phone Lovin'
by RubyQueen
Summary: Blair Waldorf was never one for phone sex. Who would have imagined Blair getting herself off while Chuck Bass told her all the things he’d do to her, or all the things he would want her to do to him. Certainly not a certain Bass. MATURE! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction! so I would _really _appreciate feedback, whether it be good or bad!

**Summary: **Blair Waldorf was never one for phone sex. Who would have imagined Blair getting herself off while Chuck Bass told her all the things he'd to her if he was there, or all the things he would want her to do to him. Certainly not a certain Bass.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Gossip Girl or it's characters!

***

**Chapter One:** Phone Sexin'

"umm...Chuck? You still there?" she glanced at the clock which read 2:06 am, worried that she bored her boyfriend to sleep.

"Yeah sorry baby, was just thinking..." he replied.

"Oh yeah? About what?" she asked playfully.

"What your wearing right now" Chuck answered truthfully in a low drawl while lying in bed, scotch in one hand, phone in the other.

Blair felt something stir in her stomach... anticipation? shyness? She wasn't sure, but it was clear where this conversation was heading, which led to a flirtatious smile to appear on her full red lips, while sipping her red wine.

Yes, things were _definitely_ going get interesting.

She casually replied "oh, nothing much... just that purple babydoll you had to replace last week since you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and ripped my old one" she added with a pout. Although, to be honest, in that moment, she didn't give a _damn_ about what was ripped just as long as it were his hands that were touching her delicate skin.

Blair noticed the slight hitch in Chucks breathing before he sexily replied, "well, I'll just make sure next time... I buy you 5 of each lingerie piece you own" to which Blair giggled. Yes. The alcohol was definitely getting to her so she put her wine glass down.

"So...what are you wearing tonight Mr. Bass" she asked seductively as she could over the phone. She could almost_ see_ the grin on Chuck's face over the phone as he realized Blair was definitely game tonight.

Blair Waldorf was never one for phone sex, as she would always suddenly find herself at a loss for words while Chuck whispered wicked and crude things into her ears. Chuck was aware of this so he never pushed past the "what are you wearing" phase as he didn't want to make Blair feel uncomfortable. Even after that, it usually resulted in Blair simply stating "stop being such a pervert, Basstard." But tonight, he sensed she was feeling a little playful. Which led to a smirk to play across his face as he imagined Blair Waldorf getting herself off while Chuck Bass told her all the things he'd to her if he was there, or all the things he would want her to do to him...

"Chuck, you zoning out on me again?" Which brought him out of his dirty thoughts. "Oh sorry...just thinking about what you wearing again...I wish I was there to see it. Can I come over?" he asked hopeful, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah sure... If you want to get castrated by Dorota! She sleeps with one eye open ever since she delivered breakfast in bed to us naked and beginning round 3" which resulted in an amused and pleased look to appear on both their faces as they recounted last weeks events. "Actually Blair, I believe it was round 4" as Blair rolled here eyes. Her boyfriend was definitely making her a sex fiend.

"But baby..." his voice down an octave in that deep, velvety voice that made her weak in the knees, "..i need you so bad right now."

"Are you hard?" she asked feeling the wetness already grow between her legs. She didn't know what caused it to just slip out like that. The alcohol. Yes, must be the alcohol. "Yeah baby, I'm so hard right now...are you wet?" When Blair didn't reply right away, he continued, "baby, imagine if I was there with you right now..." and he heard a slight moan escape Blairs luscious lips. "Imagine me kissing your neck, licking that spot where I can feel your pulse, while my hands remove your panties." Blair felt her panties go damp at that image.

"Blair...?"  
"Yes Chuck?" she purred.  
"Why don't you take those panties off for me?" Blair nodded into the phone even though Chuck couldn't see it and slipped her panties off. "'Kay, their off" she replied. "Mmm, thats my good girl." Now imagine I was rubbing your nipples...rub them like I rub them for you baby. Pinch your nipples till they're hard, so when you just flick them, it makes you moan" and Blair obeyed to his orders as she was too turned on and 'drunk' to not follow through with what she so desperately wanted. She began massaging her breasts through the thin material separating her dainty fingers and her nipples, gently, caressing them as Chuck would do and she began to moan softly into the receiver, turning Chuck on even more—if possible.

"Fuck...I wish you were here right now Chuck"  
"I know babe, I wish I was with you right now so badly, you don't even know..." he looked down at his throbbing erection which he pulled out of his silk boxers and began to slowly and strategically build up his release.  
"Now Blair, while one hands rubbing your breasts, take the other one and start rubbing your clit for me... I wanna hear you baby" Slowly Blair ran her hands down her stomach and reached her destination. "Mmm I'm rubbing it baby, fuck... I'm so wet right now for you." She could then hear Chucks slight panting through the phone causing a smirk to appear once again as she realized what he was doing.

"Chuck Bass, are you getting off at me getting off" she giggled. "Fuck yeah I am...I'm rubbing my long hard dick imagining you on your bed rubbing yourself all hot and bothered while thinking about me."  
"Well actually...I'm thinking about Ed Westwick, god he makes me so wet." 'Who the fuck is this Ed Westwick guy?' Chuck thought to himself. No worries, he'd have his private investigator make sure this Westwick fellow was nowhere near the same _city_ as Blair. "Oh yeah? Can his fingers make you cum like mine can? What names does he call you when you make love? Does his dick fill you till the hilt? Can he hit that spot over and over like I can?" While Chuck started saying such wicked things, Blair slipped two fingers into her tight wet pussy eliciting a moan full of pleasure, which led to Chuck stroking his dick even harder.

"How many fingers you using?" "o god...Chuck! This feels so good... I'm using two" "Add another one, imagine they're my fingers fingering in and out of that hot, wet pussy of yours" turning himself on even more as well. "Imagine its my tounge in and out of you..licking up all your cum baby"  
"Chuck...fuck..i'm so close... I need you...o god, Chuuuckk" Hearing Blair almost at her peak led to Chuck pumping harder and faster, drawing out groans and pants, "fuck Blair...I wanna cum in you right now, I need that tight pussy...spread your legs wide for me baby and keep pumping those fingers in and out ill you cum...cum for me baby" Then all that is heard is Blairs whimpers and a final moan of Chucks name. Chuck followed soon after, releasing his seed into his hands, then reaching for the tissues to clean up the mess.

"You were...amazing" he drawled out while they both caught their breaths. "I know" she simply replied with a slight smirk. "O shit, she realized... it's almost 3 in the morning and we have school tomorrow." Chuck rolled his eyes, leave it to Blair to think about school after an orgasm. "Pick you up in the limo at 7 like always?" learning quickly there was no chance in trying to persuade Blair from going to classes. "I'll see you bright and early" she smiled.

"Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight Blair."

**A/N: **  
This is what inspired what Blair would be wearing while talking to Chuck ;)

.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CP-237950&page=1&cgname=OSSLPLGEZZZ&rfnbr=5366

.. and once again, review!

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just wanted to thank all the people who took the time out to review it, it made my day :) So I was inspired to write more, and make it a bit longer (although it won't be that long) as its going to center around CB sex + their cellphones

P.S. – I hope this chapters not to confusing because it switches from Blair & Chuck's perspective a lot :p

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters... but don't worry, I'm working on it ;)

***

**Chapter 2:** Text Sex ;)

The next morning, Blair woke up feeling tired due to her late night conversation with a certain Chuck Bass.

But unlike Chuck who (according to the text message he left a half hour after she hung up and fell asleep feeling satisfied) decided to play hookey for the day.

"_So I was thinking... how about you cut classes with me and we both spend the day in bed? –C"_

After waking up and checking her message, Blair rolled her eyes at the thought of tarnishing her perfect attendance record.

"_I don't think so Bass. I've got that big history test today. Maybe I'll come by later?-B"_

When he didn't reply right away like he usually did, she guessed he was probably passed out in bed fast asleep. Her mind than began to visualize Chuck peacefully sleeping, with his covers only up to his hips, knowing full-well that he'd be naked from the waist down as he preferred to sleep in the nude.

At that time, Blair realized it was time for her cold shower.

***

Around 2 in the afternoon, Blair sat on the bleachers watching her classmates run laps around the track during Phys Ed. Using the "severe cramps" excuse on her teacher who was unconvinced at her excuse, but let her sit out none-the-less.

Blair Waldorf does not sweat. Well, that's not true she thought to herself with a pleasant smile spreading to her face as her mind once again turned to thoughts about Chuck.

As if just on cue, her cell phone began to vibrate against her thigh so she flipped it open to find a text message from none other than Bass himself.

"_Missing me? -C"_

Leave it to Chuck to talk about himself.

God she loved that egotistical basstard, but no way was she going to stroke his ego... especially when she could be stroking something else...

"_What? Oohh yeah...I forgot u didn't come to school 2day -B"_

***

After Chuck got Blairs' latest reply while lying in bed, a smirk appeared on his face.

God he loved it when she was a bitch.

"_Oh really? So u haven't been thinking about me all day? -C"_

What Chuck couldn't bring himself to say was, that he had been missing her all day. Well, at least since the moment he woke up, disappointed etched on his face when he read that Blair had not taken up his offer to spend the day with him in bed after he awoke.

That is when he decided that he was going to make her regret that choice.

_***_

Missed him? Of course she had! That stupid basshole! She was convinced she was becoming a fiend because _all_ she could ever think about was Chuck Bass. His dark hair. His chocolaty eyes. His smirk. His chest. His hips... 'oh shit' she thought to herself. 'There I go again' she sighed. But no way in hell was she going to admit it.

"_Is there a reason I should be :S –B." _Grinning to herself, she said out loud to nobody in particular, "Blair Waldorf- 1; Chuck Bass- 0."

***

Chuck chuckled to himself while he shifted in his king sized bed. He knew Blair would not willingly admit that she missed him. One of the many reasons they were alike in that way. Both were too afraid to let their true feelings show in fear of being rejected, humiliated or hurt. But he also knew that with Blair, that was all changing.

"_I've got about 9 inches that says u've been thinking about me -C" _his smirk replanted on his face.

***

Blair looked up to see that her classmates were now done with running and were starting to play field hockey, once again thankful for not having to participate when her cell phone beeped and she rushed to read the message she knew was from Chuck.

After reading the message Blair shook her head. 9 inches? More like 8, okay.. maybe like 8.5... but still.

This was not helping her wondering mind.

"_You are disgusting –B."_

Just 10 seconds later his reply came.

"_I can't help it. You are just 2 damn sexy -C"_

Blair smiled at her boyfriends reply and they continued their text conversation, both replying almost instantly.

"_I know, Bass..and I guess ur not so bad urself. -B"_

"_Where r u rite now?- C"_

"_Gym Class. –B"_

"_So that means, ur sitting out on the bleachers alone filing ur nails -C"_

Chuck had math class and he knew what his favourite part of that class was. Looking out the window to see Blair in her gym clothes out on the field that consisted of tight shorts or short skirts which caused a hard-on on more than one occasion which resulted in straight-after-school –limo-sex; which was one of Chuck's favourite kind of sex, along with any other sex that involved Blair Waldorf.

***

Blair looked beside her to see her nail file lying there unused due to her being distracted by a certain boyfriend. But still. She loved that Chuck knew her so well. He once even declared that he knew her better than he knew himself which made Blair's insides melt. But of course, she couldn't let him know that.

"_Stalker much? –B"_

"_I can't help it. Watching you run around in those plaid skirts or those short shorts is so arousing. -C"_

Blair sighed amusingly as she recalled the impromptu sex they'd have after she was done gym and Chuck had math class. Chuck would request her to not change from her gym clothes and go straight to his limo.

"_Well in that case, you should know I'm wearing those skirts you love so much...with no underwear on -B" _a big grin appearing on her face knowing how the last 4 words would serve to make Chuck hard— if he wasn't already.

***

Chuck groaned when he thought about Blair with nothing underneath her skirt. He could already feel blood pumping to his dick at the thought.

This woman was going to be the death of him—that much, he was sure.

Two can play at this game he thought.

"_That's perfect. Cuz I'm naked & hard 4 u rite now. –C"_

_***_

Blair could feel herself getting wet at the thought of Chuck sitting on top of his Egyptian cotton sheets naked and hard, stroking himself while thinking about her.

Leave it to Chuck Bass to turn her on like no other.

***

When she didn't reply right away, he knew his message had it's desired effect. So he sent her a message telling her exactly what he was doing.

"_Baby, im stroking my hard dick rite now thinking about u -C"_

***

This man was going to be the death of her—she was positive of that.

Chuck made her feel desired like nobody else could or had.

"_Fuck, I need u rite now baby -B"_

_***_

Slowing his strokes he replied, "_touch urself for me Blair. –C"_

_***_

What?! Is he crazy? She was sitting out in public and he wanted her to masturbate. No way. No matter how turned on she was.

"_I can't Chuck! There are ppl around! -B"_

Blair glared at her cell phone screen when she read Chucks reply that taunted and tempted her saying,  
"_mmm thats too bad... this feels so damn good –C" _

Fuck.

She couldn't take it any longer and she needed to relieve the throbbing pulse between her legs so she got up and went into the school looking for any place she could get herself off, just when she remembered the 3rd floor of the library which was almost always empty at this time, which she knew because sometimes, straight-after-school- limo-sex, was actually straight-after-school-library-sex.

She quietly and quickly went to their spot and messaged him back,

"_Fuck...I need u so bad rite now –B" _

"_R u touching urself for me yet? -C"_

At that message, she began to run her hand up her thigh and start rubbing it against her slit, realizing she was even more wet than she thought.

"_yes...o god yes...im in our spot in the library...this feels so good baby.. im so damn wet becuz of u -B"_

Almost immediately after she added, "_I need u inside of me Chuck"_

Chuck opened his mouth in shock. He knew that Blair was turned on, but he didn't think she would actually go find a place to finger herself, which turned him on even more. He started to rub his throbbing erection even harder imagining it was pulsing in and out of Blair.

First phone sex and now text sex? That's what he loved about Blair, she was full of surprises.

He imagined her all hot and bothered with her skirt bunched around her hips and her satisfying herself while thinking about Chuck. Not to mention a public place too. His dick was now becoming painfully erect just at the thought.

He loved seeing cracks in Blairs' facade when she became wild and inhibited and just free to be herself. He especially loved it that she allowed him to see the 'real' Blair Waldorf, who was not always prim and proper.

"_Fuck Blair...I wish I was there rite now to fuck u proper. I'd take u rite there against the bookshelf until my cums dripping down ur thighs -C"_

The imagery caused Blair to almost moan out loud but she was are of where she was so she had to quiet herself even when she slid two fingers into her sensitive mound in order to build the release her body so desperately desired.

"_Fuck, I just slid my fingers in, imagining its urs -B"  
_  
Chuck began to pump faster on his dick, astonished that one woman could turn him on so damn much without even being in the same building as him.

"_I wish u were here so u could rub my dick for me -C"_She seductively replied, "_mmm ...im imaginging u rubbing ur dick against my pussy" _he knew that he would be close to coming just by hearing her talk dirty to him.

"_Fuck baby...i'm so close -C"_

"_God Chuck... its so hard not 2 moan out loud..-B" _and for a short while, Blair had actually considered about bailing out and just going to Chucks place and riding him hard, but realized she had promised to walk home with Serena that afternoon.

"_thats too bad...i love hearing u moan my name over and over.. –C"_

"_I wanna ride u Chuck...i wanna feel u cum inside of me -B"_

"tonite...i promise. But 4 now...open ur legs wide and stick ur fingers deep. Pump them hard & fast baby while ur thumb rubs ur clit like u know I do. Tell me when u get there baby -C"

Blair did as she was told and felt herself clenching around her fingers soon after.

"_Fuck...im comingg -B"_

Just at the picture of Blair coming undone in the library sent Chuck over the edge and he came soon after imagining Blairs face flushed with beads of perspiration on her forehead, and her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode out her orgasm. Chuck layed there for a minute heavily panting due to his recent activity and thought to himself, "I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch."

* * *


End file.
